


What She Deserves

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Series: Femslash February 2020 [18]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: To love someone doesn't mean you understand what they like
Relationships: Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle
Series: Femslash February 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620421
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	What She Deserves

Their one year anniversary was coming up, and Hapi was in a tough situation. She loved her a lot, but that didn’t mean that she had any idea what Coco’s idea of nice things were. She had tried to understand it, but it didn’t change the fact that they didn’t look good. Just kinda gaudy. 

But she had tried to get her something before that she thought fit, but Coco insisted that it wasn’t her style. Coco still wore it, but it was frustrating that she got it wrong. To this day, Hapi still had no idea what made it different than what Coco liked. Gifts were some of the hardest parts of knowing someone. And it didn’t help that Coco was pretty much one of a kind in Abyss. 

Though now that they were interacting with more surface people, there were more people like Coco that she could ask. She couldn’t say she was thrilled to have to deal with the church, but it was better than picking another bad gift. Hapi had gotten the chance to meet some of them, and she knew the perfect person. 

From what little Hapi had gotten to learn about Pigtails, she knew that she wasn’t going to be somewhere hard at work. She’d be somewhere slacking, and Hapi was pretty sure that over the years she had a pretty extensive knowledge of all the best places to slack off. If Pigtails wanted to ever pretend like she was a good slacker, she’d know at least some of these places. 

Sure enough, she was lazing around the Golden Deer classroom. The room reeked of nailpolish, so there wasn’t any danger of her interrupting anything important. Her nails could be wet while she helped her pick something out. Wasn’t like she was gonna have to do any heavy lifting. 

“Hey Pigtails, can I borrow you for a bit?” She asked as she walked into the classroom so she wouldn’t have to yell across the room. 

“Oh, I’m kinda busy right now, Hapi. See the professor wants me to organize the shelves in the library.” Pigtails said, as if Hapi couldn’t see the nail polish or the classroom on the other end of the monastery from the library. 

“Right, well I need help finding the perfect anniversary gift for Coco and I figured you’d be the right person to go to. I don’t have the eye for that kind of stuff at all.” That was apparently all she needed to say, because Pigtails jumped to her feet. 

“Ooh! What did you have in mind? Like a nice necklace, or some earrings? Because I know lots of cute shops for-” She interrupted her excited rambling with a gasp as she thought of something great. “Or you could make her something! I could show you how to make the cutest necklace!” 

“I didn’t know you could just make a necklace.” The ones that she saw the odd noble wore looked so intricate. Anything she made probably wouldn’t look anything like that. 

“It’s easy! I have a bunch in my room! Follow me!!” Pigtails grabbed her by the wrist and practically drug her all the way to her room. She was going to follow her, she kinda needed her help in all this. Coco deserved nice things, and Pigtails was her best bet on making sure she got those nice things. 

She let go of her wrist at the doorway, and ran over to a jewelry box on her desk. Not the best place to leave it seeing as anyone could walk into any room without any effort. Her stuff was practically begging to be stolen. But she supposed this wasn’t Abyss, and noble kids didn’t really have to worry about being robbed. 

“Come see these!” Pigtails beckoned, putting the box on her bed for more surface. The necklaces she laid out did look pretty. Some of them were simple, but they looked as good as some of the ones you could get at a store for a fortune. 

“You really made these?” 

“Yeah! They’re really fun to make. You should make one for Constance. She’ll love it!” Hapi had to admit, that the excitement was kinda contagious. 

“Alright, Pigtails. You sold me. What do I do first?” As if she had been expecting her, she pulled out another box from under her bed. Inside were carefully sorted beads, chains, and bottles of resin. The resin felt like an odd addition, but she guessed that it would make sure everything looked shiny and beautiful. This level of effort was shocking from Pigtails. And here Hapi thought all she could do was slack off.

“Well, I think our first order of business would be to find a nice flower to have as the main piece for the necklace. They’re simple, and they’re always beautiful. They’re just beautiful on necklaces too.” Oh, now the resin made sense. 

“I didn’t know we were going to need flowers, I didn’t bring any with me.” Because why would she think she was going to need any. They were making necklaces. 

“That’s alright! We can go pick some out at the greenhouse now!” As if she wasn’t able to find her way to the greenhouse herself, Pigtails grabbed her wrist and drug her over there. If it weren’t for the fact that this was a pretty good idea, Hapi probably would’ve bailed and found someone else to help her.

“So what kind of flowers does she like? There’s so many here that I bet we could find ‘em.” Pigtails rubbed her hands together and started looking around the greenhouse. She definitely was right, there were a ton of flowers here. 

“I dunno. We don’t really talk about that kind of stuff a lot. But I bet there’s something that’d Coco would like.” Probably something big and blue. She wasn’t sure how well it’d work on a necklace, but it seemed very Coco to be exciting and blue.

“Well then we’re just gonna have to find one!” Pigtails exclaimed, going through every flower on her side of the greenhouse. Hapi might as well start on her end. 

Fortunately there seemed to be no shortage of blue flowers. A lot of them were pretty, but none of them really screamed Coco to her. Coco didn’t settle, so them being just pretty wasn’t gonna be enough. If she couldn’t hear her voice calling them “Simply marvelous, a beauty that rivals only us!” then they weren’t the right one by a long shot. 

Then under some bigger plant she caught a trace of white. And somehow Hapi knew that this was the one. 

\------

She had spent hours with Mercedes perfecting her gift. If she had not already been busy with her magical pursuits, perhaps Constance would consider taking up the art of baking. She was certainly skilled at it, and once her schedule cleared she might consider making it a secondary specialty of House Nuvelle.

While she did have to admit Mercedes was better than her at it, she was certainly a worthy rival at baking. Her efforts today were not simply for being the best for pride’s sake, though arguably of equal importance. As all her work on this day was for her beloved. She cared not for gems or jewelry, but she did enjoy the time they shared while they ate. They were perhaps some of their more treasured moments, and if by her own actions she could make it more sentimental by making the treats herself, then she, Constance of House Nuvelle, shall take up the task. 

Regardless of the fact that Hapi didn’t much care for the details into making their date beautiful, it did not change the fact that they both deserved the best. They were going to be the leading ladies of one of the Empire’s most prestigious houses. Their efforts and advancements deserved to be recognized with nice things, and it was Constance’s job to make sure that her beloved was accustomed to such things. And on top of that, they both had a lot of catching up to do. 

The table was set, and the pastries sat nicely on the plate. She had perhaps the finest tablecloth she could find, and some equally delightful teas in the best teacups and teapots she could find. Naturally come their next anniversary, she would have made much more impressive progress and perhaps by then they could be enjoying their anniversary meal by in the comfort of their new home in Nuvelle Territory. For now they would have to make due and enjoy the company more than the ambiance. 

“Hey Coco. Wow, you really went all out, huh.” Hapi remarked, entering the room. She was impressed, she could feel it. 

“Yes, but this is only a fraction of what we shall one day be enjoying. But for now I pray that this is a suitable stand in.” She’d pour them both a cup. Though it had been years since she had brewed this specific kind, Constance knew she had done it perfectly. 

“You don’t gotta worry about all the fancy stuff. I’m fine either way.” Hapi said, unknowing of the fact that she deserved every nice thing there was in this world. Constance would be more than willing to provide them for her. She just had to get her status back.

“Oh yeah. Before I forget.” Hapi handed her over a nicely wrapped box. “Happy anniversary, Coco.” 

Naturally, seeing as this gift was meant for now, Constance opened it. She wasn’t exactly sure what she had been expecting, but the necklace she pulled out was beyond compare. It wasn’t adorned in diamonds, but the beauty it possessed would make any diamond necklace look as if it were covered in nothing but cheap glass beads. It had beautiful blue beads that framed two delicate little white flowers. 

“I dunno what those flowers are, but I found ‘em growing under some other stuff. They were going strong even though they were stuck in the shade. Plus they’re pretty I couldn’t help but think of you.” A beautiful flower growing in the darkness. Hapi might have teased her on the odd time she accidentally rhymed, yet she was here speaking poetry to her. To think she could take a beautiful gift and increase it’s charm ten fold. She truly was a cut above the rest.

“Hapi this is wonderful! Thank you so much.” Now she absolutely had to triple her efforts. House Nuvelle was needed if she were to give Hapi the life she deserved. She would shower her with luxury. 

“I’m glad you like it. Happy anniversary, Coco.”


End file.
